fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 04
"CHANGE" Main Events * Makoto Suzuki mistakes Kankuro for Jugo, and duels him instead. Featured Duel: Kankuro vs. Makoto Suzuki Turn 1: Kankuro * Sets "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter". * Activates "Reverse World's Gates". * Sets a card. Turn 2: Makoto * Activates "Fiend's Roar". * Special Summons "Lightning Rider", "Lion Rider" and "Rising Rider". ** "Fiend's Roar" inflicts 600 damage to Kankuro (Kankuro 4000 → 3400). ** "Lightning Rider" inflicts 600 more (Kankuro 3400 → 2800). ** "Rising Rider" gains 600 ATK (ATK 1600 → 2400). * Attacks Kankuro's Set monster with "Rising Rider". Kankuro prevents its destruction by sending "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer" from this Deck to the Graveyard with his Field Spell's effect. * Attacks and destroys "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" with "Lightning Rider". * Attacks directly with "Lion Rider" (Kankuro 2800 → 2300). * During the Main Phase 2, his 3 "Riders" return to the Deck and Makoto draws 3 cards. He draws 1 more card due to the effect of "Lion Rider". * Sets 3 cards. Turn 3: Kankuro * Makoto activates his face-down "Summon Tax" and "Chariot Pile". * Kankuro Normal Summons "Reverse World's Light Conducer" (Kankuro 2300 → 2100). Uses its effect to Normal Summon "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer" (Kankuro 2100 → 1900). * Change Summons "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" using "Reverse World's Light Conducer" (Kankuro 1900 → 1700), negating the effects of "Chariot Pile". * Tunes both of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Death Ruler". * Attacks directly, but Makoto activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder". ** Kankuro negates it with "Reversed Bribe" (he mills "Reverse World's Death Guide", "Heavy Storm" and "Chaos Sorcerer". ** The attack continues (Makoto 4000 → 1500). Turn 4: Makoto * Activates the effect of "Chariot Pile" (Kankuro 1700 → 1400). * Normal Summons "Rifle Rider". ** Changes "Death Ruler" to Defense and negates its effects. * Special Summons "Life Rider" and "Righteous Rider". ** "Fiend's Roar" inflicts 400 damage to Kankuro (Kankuro 1400 → 1000). ** "Rising Rider" gains 600 ATK (ATK: 2400). ** "Life Rider" increases Makoto's Life Points by 900 (Makoto 1500 → 2400). ** "Righteous Rider" destroys Kankuro's Field Spell card. * Tributes his 3 monsters to Special Summon "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". * Attacks and destorys "Reverse World's Death Ruler" with "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". Turn 5: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Seeker", adding "Reverse World's Light Gardna" from his Deck to his hand (Kankuro 1000 → 800). ** "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" Special Summons one "Phantasm Token". *** The effect of "Fiend's Roar" inflicts 200 damage to Kankuro (Kankuro 800 → 600). * Kankuro Special Summons "Reverse World's Light Gardna". Its effect prevents Kankuro from taking any effect damage this turn. * Change Summons "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer" using "Reverse World's Dark Seeker". He activates its effect, paying half his Life Points (Kankuro 600 → 300) to Special Summon "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" (negates "Chariot Pile") and "Reverse World's Death Guide" (sends "Reverse World's Life Producer"). ** "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" Special Summons one "Phantasm Token". * Tunes "Reverse World's Light Gardna" and "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Dark Fighter". * Activates "Limit Breaking", forcing the activation of the effect of "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer": he pays half his Life Points (Kankuro 300 → 150) to Special Summon "Reverse World's Life Producer" and "Reverse World's Dark Seeker" (adds anything). * Tunes "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer", "Reverse World's Life Producer" and "Reverse World's Dark Seeker" to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Life Stealer". Its effect activates, gaining the ATK of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (ATK: 5000). * Attacks and destroys all of Makoto's monsters with "Reverse World's Dark Fighter". * Attacks directly with "Reverse World's Life Stealer" (Makoto 2400 → 0). Kankuro wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters